


You Want to Notice Me

by ayyyez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asana being a big tease, F/M, FIOE oneshot, Fucking in Asana's office chair, Graphic Sexual Content, Kissing, Oneshot, Sex, Tobirama dead from the intensity lmao, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, office fucking, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Asana making Tobirama feel all kinds of things and convincing him to do it in her office chair.(Asana is my OC from Fire in Our Eyes - this is for everyone after their smut after reading the Madara smut)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	You Want to Notice Me

Asana was definitely looking at Tobirama. He could feel the heat of her gaze from the other side of the room. She was up to something and the thought of that stirred something inside of him—something he wished would stay dormant.

Tobirama cleared his throat, attempting to focus on the paperwork in front of him. His nights usually ended up this way. He would come to the hospital and go over the last of the paperwork in Asana’s office while he waited for her finish. And she would come in when she is done and they would walk home together.

Tonight though, something was definitely different. The sultry manner in which she had walked into the office and the smirk on his face told Tobirama that something was going to be had at his expense. He could sense it like there was an electricity in the air.

‘You look like you’ve had a stressful day.’ There was hidden meaning behind those words of hers. There always was. She seemed amused every time he tried to work them out.

‘The day isn’t over yet.’ Tobirama observed, squinting his eyes a little as if that would make him focus on the words on the page and not the woman standing in front of him. The woman he loved.

Asana gave a hearty laugh—like she was telling him she could read his mind. Sometimes, Tobirama wondered if she actually could read his mind and he realised he never had a chance to begin with. She would always beckon and draw him in.

‘What has your undivided attention this evening?’ She asked, slowly approaching the desk, her tone half-amused, half-curious.

 _You._ He thought. _You have my undivided attention and you know it._

She reached the side of the desk and leant down onto it, in a long, emphasised motion.

Tobirama sighed, knowing he was done for. ‘Just the usual documents.’

‘How tedious.’ She inched a bit closer.

Tobirama glanced up for a second but it was long enough for him to see the way she was biting her lip. She was hold back a smile, one forming at his expense. His brow twitched. Now, all he could think about was her lips.

Asana let out a emphasised sigh and pushed herself upright. Just when Tobirama thought she was going to retreat, she came around the desk right beside him. It took everything within him not to turn again—not even sparring a glance.

There was a heavy silence, thick with suggestion and underlined with tension.

Tobirama kept rereading the same line on the page until it began to blur into nonsense. Asana’s hand was so close it brushed against his. He wanted to reach out and grab it but the man he was stopped him.

The room felt hotter all of a sudden and he was extremely conscious of her presence.

‘What is it?’ He asked, half-heartedly hoping for the moment to pass.

She leant down in front of him, her hand coming to rest in between both of his, her arm blocking the paperwork he was holding. When his gaze finally shifted to her, Tobirama saw that her face was almost directly in front of his.

‘I’m trying to get some work done.’ He said, with as much might as he could muster.

She retracted her hand and moved closer beside him, leaning toward his ear.

‘Oh, is that so?’ She whispered, innocently.

Tobirama’s eyes closed as he repressed a shudder. Immediately he opened them again, pretending to be absorbed in the paperwork. The same farce he had begun with, though weak, he stuck with it. He would let he have her way but he would not give in so easily to her whims.

The tip of her nose brushed along his ear, his grip on the paperwork tightening and crumpling the document.

‘You seem tense.’ She whispered, her hand coming to rest on his opposite shoulder. ‘You deserve to relax.’ Her hand began sliding down his chest. ‘We both deserve too.’

He was about the retort with something else but her hand dived down to cup him through his pants. Tobirama groaned, realising that she also had her lips pressed against his neck, just below his ear. That particular sensitive area that made him want to concede.

‘I still have work to do.’ He said, eyes closed, head lulling back.

Asana paused her cupping ministrations but kept her hand firmly there.

‘You are in my office, which means any important paperwork was long completed before coming here.’ She smirked against his neck. ‘We both know that.’

‘You can’t wait until we get home?’ It was a breathless whisper, a forlorn hope that could easily dissipate at her word.

His eyes opened as Asana pulled herself onto his lap. The paper work was now forgotten somewhere on the desk. Then there was a precise roll of her hips as she ground herself down against his half-hard erection.

‘Are you sure you can wait that long?’ She teased, pressing her forehead against his.

‘Asana.’ He growled.

‘No one will hear.’

Well that was all he needed to know and his lips were on hers. He finally relented to her whim, as he always would have.

Tobirama opened his mouth against hers, his hands coming to rest in the small of her back while Asana began rolling her hips again. It was then he realised how much he needed her. How much stress he did need to release. Damn this woman was going to be the death of him.

Asana was impatient. He could tell by the way her tongue ran against his and the way her hands pulled desperately behind his neck. She wanted him closer which meant her practiced patience from earlier had disappeared. The thing was, Tobirama lost his patience at the beginning.

His hands came to the front of her shirt, which was neatly tied until he ripped it open and down. Shoulders now exposed he pressed his lips there, kissing and nipping all the way along toward her neck.

In turn, Asana’s hands proved more aggressive as they seized a more dangerous area. She was ripping his pants down and open, just enough to free his now very hard erection and expose it to the cool air. He hissed at the sensation before biting down on her neck.

Asana gasped followed by a chuckle, her hand firmly gripping the base of his erection and stroking upward. Tobirama let out a groan, his forehead falling against her shoulder as she began to lift her garments, bunching them up to her waist. His hands ran over her thighs, feeling the soft skin there with kneading fingers. They delved closer to that particular spot when he realised something.

At that exact moment Asana stopped her strokes and chuckled. She was enjoying this far too much.

Tobirama sighed. ‘Where are your…’ He couldn’t say it.

‘My undergarments?’ Asana finished for him. ‘Let’s just say I came prepared, in every sense of the word.’

Tobirama looked up at her with an exasperated expression.

‘You didn’t.’ His brow twitched, hands gripping her thighs even harder.

Asana just gave him a knowing smile. ‘Like I said, I am already prepared.’ As if to prove her point she rolled her self against him.

He shuddered, feeling her wetness on his thigh, even through the fabric of his pants. Okay, she was really trying to kill him now.

‘Why are you…’ His eyes closed, the thought dissipating once her felt her shift even closer.

‘Good to you?’ She teased, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. ‘I can be even better.’

Tobirama opened his eyes at that declaration. And the sight he was greeted with made him want to cum immediately. Asana was lifting herself up, one hand on his shoulder the other on his cock, guiding it to her entrance.

In all the ways she had taken him, dropping herself onto his erection while in her office was something else. It was also something he hadn’t realised he wanted and now it was the only thing he wanted. And as she pushed herself down onto him without ease or patience he confirmed the fact that he indeed loved this woman but he hated how she could make him lose all sense and reason with just a few words.

The moment Tobirama was sheathed completely inside Asana he groaned and grabbed her waist.

‘Be patient.’ He growled—begged really.

Asana always had a tendency to dive head first into everything and Tobirama always felt like he was pushing to keep up. Now, wasn’t going to be one of those times. This time he was going to match her pace and remind her just who she was dealing with.

Tobirama squeezed her waist and thrust up deep inside her without warning.

Asana gasped, a smile coming to her lips as she looked down at Tobirama.

‘Are you ready?’ He asked, returning her smile.

‘Always was.’

He thrust up again with the same precise firmness as before. This time Asana was ready and had pushed herself down at the same time. It proved intense for his still sensitive cock. This was going to be a quick and passionate one then. Lovemaking was out the window along with his resolve.

Asana began thrusting harder and faster, each time pulling him back in with more force and depth. It was so intense his head fell back, hands gripping her waist so hard as she rode him. His eyes were drawn to her face watching it contort with pleasure as she continued to ride him with the full force of everything she had.

Taking a break from meeting her every thrust, Tobirama decided to enjoy the view and marvel at the contours of her body. His hands firmly glided across her skin, down to her backside, kneading and admiring the flesh there. He could feel her smile without looking. How they ever came to be this way he didn’t know but Tobirama does know he couldn’t live without things being this way. It was too much—too good.

He jolted forward on a particularly deep thrust. Letting out a grunt, Tobirama removed his grip from her backside and ran his hands up her back, coaxing Asana to lean closer to him. The moment she was pushed forward, she took the opportunity to kiss him. It was messy but welcome. His lips immediately flexing against hers, feeling the heat of her breath against him.

The thrusts slowed and turned into something different. They were deeper than before, more precise and hard— _oh were they hard_. Each time Asana lifted her hips just enough to keep his tip inside her before slamming her hips back down again. Each thrust felt like the last, Tobirama was far too sensitive from her impatience.

Asana was panting now, their lips now brushing against each other instead of kissing. Tobirama’s grunts grew louder and they both knew they were at their limit.

Tobirama began meeting her every thrust again with equal force. Each time he hit deep inside of her his whole body tensed. His grip tightened and his eyes lulled close as he gave into the moment completely. He could hear Asana moaning above him and that was enough for him to let go.

In the heat of the moment, Tobirama was cumming as he hunched forward with a groan. Asana was right behind him, clinging to him as she reached her own orgasm. With that he fell back against the chair, hands stroking her body as they came down from their high.

They were hot and sweaty. Their clothes were bunched and disheveled and he imagined the rest of them wasn’t any better. Suddenly, the thought of walking home in such a thoroughly fucked state dawned on him and he groaned.

‘Damn it, Asana.’ He chastised, holding her tight.

‘Strong words from the man who is still inside me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters other than my OC belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
